


The Questions Game

by lastcrazyhorn



Series: Blown [2]
Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/pseuds/lastcrazyhorn
Summary: The Questions Game requires each person to speak only in questions, until the first person to give a specific answer loses; except, in Tom's situation, loss is subjective.
Relationships: Joyce Barnaby/Tom Barnaby, Tom Barnaby/Dan Scott
Series: Blown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Midsomer_Melee





	The Questions Game

"You look like a man who could use a good blowjob," Scott says by way of greeting, one dim Tuesday morning. 

"Are you offering?" Barnaby answers, raising an eyebrow.

Surprised by his DCI's appearance of nonchalance, Scott grins, and decides to push it farther than he might normally with a superior.

"Do you want me to? He asks in a low voice. 

Barnaby grasps him by the elbow and leads him into the hallway. 

"Have you ever given one?"

"Would you believe me if I said I had?"

"Were you any good at it?" Barnaby asks, crossing his arms and looking him over critically.

Feeling oddly affronted by Barnaby's criticism, Scott chooses to ignore the warning bells going off in his head and forges forward.

"You haven't heard the rumours?"

"Haven't you learned that I don't listen to those?"

"Can we take this somewhere more private?" Scott asks, eyeing the crowd of officers moving around them.

Barnaby leads them out the door and then quickly to his car after the morning's dimness suddenly gives way to a rather violent downpour.

"Hypothetically," Barnaby says once they're both safely ensconced in the safety of the car, "If I _were_ interested, would you do it?"

"Where would we go?" Scott asks, ignoring the speeding up of his heart in his chest.

"Would you mind going to your place?"

"You don't want me to blow you in your house?"

"No," Barnaby answers at last, licking his lips. "I do not."

. . .

Scott barely has the door shut when Barnaby pulls him forward, licking a stripe up his neck and groaning heavily against his chest. 

"Will you tell Joyce your dirty secret?" Scott asks with a nasty grin. 

"She has already given me permission," Barnaby answers breathlessly, a pretty blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Then why not go there?" He asks, with no small amount of surprise. 

"I didn't want her giving you any ideas," Barnaby says crisply, 

He yanks open his collar and averts his eyes from Scott's probing ones as he speaks. 

"Will you still suck me? Or was that just hot air?" Barnaby adds.

His fingers are on Scott's shoulders, but they aren't pushing like most of his lovers have in the past. His superior is _asking,_ and suddenly his cock is hard in his trousers; something he hadn't expected to happen.

He grins at Barnaby, his smile a dirty thing and pushes him back into a wall to kiss him. He tastes of coffee and toast, with just a touch of jam, and Scott grinds his hips into Barnaby's stomach as he effortlessly dominates the kiss. 

"I'll blow you, no doubt about that. But first you're going to do me a favour."

"And that is?" Barnaby's voice is mild, but his hands are suddenly gripping Scott's shoulders with a lot more force.

"You're going to suck me, and you're going to _swallow_ ," He adds, feeling more thrilled by the minute.

He expects Barnaby to refuse. He expects him to balk or at the least offer an alternative solution, or, or _something_. He absolutely does _not_ expect him to lick his lips again, and then slowly slide to the floor in front of him. 

His superior snaps open his trousers with steady fingers, and Scott's heart nearly stops when those same fingers reach into his pants and pull his cock out into the space between them. Barnaby's tongue darts forward for a taste, and he groans aloud at the rough feel of it.

He kisses the tip, and Scott's hips jut forward of their own volition. 

"You've a lovely cock, Dan," Barnaby says in something just above a whisper. "Just lovely." 

He puts his mouth on him then, and Scott, feeling a brief amount of embarrassment for having to see the older man on his knees for him, pushes through it by grabbing his hair and roughly thrusting forward. 

"Will you gag on my cock then, sir? How's your gag reflex? I bet," He adds, thrusting still, "I bet this is your first time. Hope you don't throw up."

He laughs when Barnaby's blush deepens, and he revels in the pained--if muffled--sounds coming from his throat as he begins a punishing pace. 

He has to hand it to the man; he's careful with his teeth, and though he can hear him gagging on his cock, he never crosses the threshold into actually vomiting. 

"Yeah, you're gonna take it, aren't you," Scott groans, scant minutes later. 

He's reaching his peak rather quickly, and he has an inkling that the man below him is the reason for it. Barnaby's mouth, so quick witted with words and jibes, is _perfect_ for this. He's _actually_ sucking him, not just letting his mouth be a receptacle for thrusting into. He's surprisingly neat about it, swallowing most of the spit and precome that would typically drip down a less caring whore's face. 

"And you are a whore, aren't you? An ugly one, but a whore nonetheless. So pretty behind your suits and your words, but underneath it, just another . . . nasty . . . whore. Yeah, swallow it. Swallow what I'm giving you, _old_ man."

Barnaby's throat is a piece of art to listen to. Scott's has always been generous when coming, and this moment isn't any different. He has an inkling that he may regret his words later, but his mind is being quickly swallowed by Barnaby's mouth. 

A few moments later, he pulls back out his mouth with a quiet swear. He'd gone soft and there was nothing left to give, and still the other man had kept determinedly sucking. 

"All right. Stand up, stand up. I told you, I'd do you the honour too," Scott's voice is breathless, and he spares only a moment to tuck himself back in, wincing at the sensitivity. 

"No need, Scott," Barnaby answers hoarsely, voice barely audible as he stands stiffly. "I've gone and made a mess of my pants," He adds, coughing into his handkerchief, blush still present as he ducks his head.

"No shit!?" Scott exclaims. "You came while sucking me? That's wild."

"It's been known to happen from time to time," Barnaby says with an embarrassed grin.

His voice is gravelly, and Scott doesn't know whether he should feel proud or embarrassed that he's the one who caused it. 

"Listen," Barnaby coughs and straightens his tie, doing up a few buttons. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off, and I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"And what will you do?" 

"I need to take a shower," He answers ruefully. "And maybe a nap." 


End file.
